Ask Whirly and the Night Guards
Ask Whirly and the Night Guards is an Ask Blog focusing mainly on Whirly Willow, a pegasus pony who once served in the Evening Guard in the Equestrian Royal Army (Pegasus Division). She is joined by her friends Wrath and Vengeance of the Night Guard (Pegasus Division). Not to be confused with Ask The Night Guards. Characters Whirly Willow Whirly Willow is a pegasus pony that used to be in the Evening Guard of the Equestrian Royal Army. Whirly got out of the military some time following the dragon attack on Pienza during the Festa del Cacio (during which her friend Melody was killed). She currently designs the royal wardrobe and takes commissions for the various nobles and aristocrats she has met while serving both in the military and as part of the Royal Court. She has a light yellow coat, a light orange mane and tail, and orange eyes. Her cutie mark is a fan from a toy pinwheel. She is 21, but a bit smaller than average mares (something she is somewhat sensitive about). Her favorite food is hazelnut soup. "Vengeance" Vengeance is a pegasus pony in the Night Guard. He is the level-headed one out of the circle of three friends. He has a dark gray coat, purplish-gray hair, and orange eyes. His cutie mark is two crossed swords woven into a dream catcher. He is married to a unicorn mare and has a little pegasus filly. His civilian name was West. "Wrath" Wrath is a pegasus pony in the Night Guard. He has a dark gray coat, light bluish-gray hair, and yellow eyes. He was born into the upper class, but his mother died when he was young and he never developed a close relationship with his father. Also, for whatever reason he and his brother never got along (it is assumed they still don't.) All of this combined with the fact that he was home-schooled lead to him being initially awkward around mares, but he got some wrong ideas from an advice book written by "some egotistical moron." In the Academy he chased after Whirly, but after figuring out that she had a crush on Roboshi (a fictional character?) they became teasing friends. He is a bit of an egghead. His cutie mark is a rook chess piece circumscribed by a horseshoe. His civilian name was Adam. Lore According to this blog, the Equestrian Military is divided into four basic branches : The Morning Guard, The Day Guard, The Evening Guard, and The Night Guard. The first two can be grouped into The Light Guard, and the latter two can be grouped into The Shadow Guard. The Light Guard mainly serves Princess Celestia, while the Shadow Guard mainly serves Princess Luna (though before the return of Nightmare Moon, they all served Celestia directly.) Every guard is further subdivided into three divisions- one for each pony race. The Morning Guard's purpose, among other things, is to prepare the Castle at the beginning of each day, deliver messages and run small errands within Equestria, and work with Equestrian officials. The Day Guard works closer to Princess Celestia and fights off any threats during their shift. They are more often Princess Celestia's personal bodyguards. The Evening Guard delivers messages outside of Equestrian borders and operates as foreign emissaries. The Night Guard sees the most action, as they developed into mainly a combat unit in Luna's absence since the most common threats to the safety of Equestrian citizens seem to appear at night. As a result they have specialized armor, and in the case of Pegasus Night Guards, special bat-like wings (as seen escorting Luna to the Nightmare Night Festival in Ponyville.) These wings are granted by a semi-temporary spell from either Princess Celestia or Princess Luna, and can be removed in favor of normal pegasus wings should a Night Guard leave the service or be dismissed. They are lighter and allow Night Guards greater speed and agility than other pegasi commensurate to the greater dangers they face. They are also more sensitive, adding to a pegasus' reflexes to compensate for not having augmented night vision. While the Night Guard pegasi end up going through tougher and more specialized training, recruits for The Shadow Guard all train together while Night Guard pegasi familiarize themselves with their new wings. Mod Ask Whirly and the Night Guards is moderated by puzzle-of-life (tumblr / deviantART) April Foals 2012 For April Foals Day 2012, Whirly, Wrath and Vengeance were hit by the rule 63 gun. Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:OC Category:Pegasi